Hustlers for Life
by Shadow795
Summary: The story of Daniel Harrison, the right hand man of Playboy X and how he fights to keep the North Holland Hustlers floating in a city filled with criminals who want them dead, cops who want them behind bars. FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. Bad Dealings

Name: Daniel Harrison

Nickname: Chicken

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Ethnic: African American

Skin Color: Light Skinned

Hair Style: Bald

Criminal Record: One count Manslaughter

Daniel Harrison wearing a black and red hoodie walked out of his apartment in Northwood. Rain from the night sky pelted his head as he made his way to his Cavalcade. He got into the driver's seat turned on the ignition and started to drive. He had to get the shit from the stash house for Playboy, like he was a fucking gopher. He was pissed it shouldn't be his job to do that but what else was new he handled pretty much everything in the Hustlers while Playboy reaped all the rewards. In truth it wasn't all that bad; he had a banging car, as bitching apartment, and life was chill for him even if he was being the forced to be the errand boy.

Daniel stopped the car and left it running as he headed into the building that he had parked his SUV in front of. He was in there for only a matter of seconds before he came back outside carrying two duffle bags filled with H. He threw the bags into the passenger seat and he then started up the car.

Playboy had made the gang a rich success nothing of what Dwayne had done of could have done if some Slav or Pol hadn't wacked him, but Playboy had all right. The Pavanos brought them the shit and they sold it but this was their first time actually flipping it. Normally they would cut it and have the corner boys sell it, this was there first time just selling it pure or at least as pure as the Italians could get which was around 60%.

He parked the car in Northwood, got out of the car grabbed the shit and headed into the alley where the deal should be going down. Daniel was fucking surprised no one was there. He muttered to himself, "Where the fuck is Playboy." He dropped the bags pulled out his phone and called rang for a moment and then Playboy answered "What up Money?" Music could be heard on the other end along with slurping noises.

Daniel in a tone of anger said, "Where the fuck are you?"

Playboy said, "Chill money, I'm busy isn't like you can't deal with a couple of Koreans."

Daniel said, "Fuck" and hung up the phone. He could easily handle the deal but the point is Playboy was expected to be here and in his experience dealers didn't like plans to suddenly changed…he'd have to be smooth if he wanted this to go right.

A car pulled into the alley and two short Koreans in black suits stepped out. In broken English one said, "Where Playboy?"

Daniel said, "Busy, so do you want this shit or not?"

The Korean again in very bad English said, "How do I know you're not a cop? Get Playboy down here." The other Korean reached into his suit and started to finger his gun.

Daniel said, "I could ask you the same question and as I said he's busy. Now you already met me at the taste and if you want the H show me the cash otherwise get back in your car and find someone else with this amount of shit."

The Korean said, "Very well." He signaled to his lackey to show the cash. The other Korean reached into the car and pulled out a black suitcase as the lead Korean said, "You toss a bag here I check it, you get the cash and then I get the second bag."

Daniel said, "Aight" He tossed one of the bags and tapped his foot on the ground well the Korean checked it. When the inspection was over, Daniel was tossed the suitcase, he opened it and saw the quarter mill and said, "Niice." He tossed the other bag of H and said, "We good my Korean brother?" The Korean said, "Ya but one thing you ignorant fuck. How the hell did you and Playboy not know that I'm Chinese!"

Daniel's mouth dropped speechless as the Korean said, "We're fucking pissed that you're messing with our business, we run the H in this city!" They reached into their suits and pulled out their 9mms.

Daniel barely had time to react by diving behind a dumpster and leaving the money in the middle of the alley, as the bullets started flying. He pulled the 9mm from the back of his baggy pants, raised his hand over the dumpster and started to blind fire at the triads.

Bullets flew all over the alley hitting everything but the shooters. Daniel knew he needed to get out of there but no way was he going to leave that much green behind. He leaned to the side of the dumpster and got a quick shot off at one of the Triad members, who yelled in pain as the bullet tore through his leg.

Daniel popped upwards from behind the dumpster, placed a bullet in the lead triad's chest and then a bullet in the wounded assassin's left lung.

Daniel quickly grabbed the cash and the drugs before he bolted back to his car. He dove into the car and slammed his foot on the gas he had to get to Playboy's crib.

Authors notes: That's the end of the first chapter, I'll try to get started on the second asap.


	2. The Torching

Daniel threw the cash and drugs on Playboy's pool table. Then not even paying attention to the room full of Hustlers and bitches, Daniel walked up to Playboy who was sitting on his couch and then shouted, "This is what you ditched me for!"

Playboy smiling and stoned out of his mind said, "Chill Money, get a beer and a bitch, then we can count the cash."

Daniel said, "Ya, we can do that and then talk about how the fucking Koreans were actually fucking triads who tried to kill me and steal our fucking H!"

Beer shot from Playboy's mouth as shock over took him..he managed to mutter "Fuck!"

Daniel yelled, "Fuck! Fuck! That's all you can say? I nearly got my ass killed because you would rather party with a couple ho's than run this fucking gang!"

Playboy managed to say, "Everyone out now!" The crowd of people looked at him for a moment before Playboy shouted again, "Get the fuck out!" As the crowd dispersed Playboy said, "We got to hit them back, got to show them that we are just as powerful and they fucked with the wrong cats"

Daniel said, "Isn't like this is hitting the M.O.B, we don't even have a fucking clue where their fronts are."

Playboy jumped up and said, "Think money, Chinatown is an entire fucking front hit anywhere it doesn't matter we'd be shutting something down."

Daniel said, "Aight but what about later, they're going to keep attacking us. Maybe we should let the Pavanos handle it."

Playboy replied, "Fuck no! No fucking way! They get involved they're going to think I can't handle expanding our dealings, you're going to have to hit them and if they hit us again you keep hitting them until they're all fucking gone!"

Daniel said, "Aight, I'll torch something tonight."

Playboy said, "You got the cash and H right."

Daniel walking away said, "It's on your pool table."

Playboy said, "Fuck you brought that here? Take the H back to the stash house, I can't have that amount of product here, get it out!"

Daniel grabbed the duffel bags of H and didn't even say a word as he stepped into the elevator. Daniel couldn't believe this shit, he nearly got killed and now he was going to handle something else without Playboy even offering to send back up and he couldn't even mention it without looking like punk.

After dropping the H at the stash house, Daniel drove to Chinatown and picked a drycleaners that looked easy enough to hit it. He slammed the door of his car shut after he had gotten out and then started to walk to the front of the building. In his left hand were a couple of Molotov's that he had made at the stash house. He lit one and threw it through the glass door. As the drycleaners started to catch on fire, he lit another Molotov and sent it flying into the cleaners again. Smoke began to fill the building as the entire place caught fire.

Daniel was about to run to his car when a Triad with a knife who had seen the torching rushed at him. The triad thrust the knife at Daniel piercing his side and covering the knife in blood. The adrenaline that rushed through Daniel helped him remain undaunted by the pain. He slammed his fist into the Triad's face, causing him to step back a few feet. Daniel sprung forwards and delivered several blows to the Triad's body and face before grabbing him by the knife wielding hand and throwing him to the ground.

Daniel wrenched the knife from the triad's hand and then began to stab him as fast as possible. Over and over the blade collided with the man's body. Daniel stopped caught his breath as he heard a siren and then bolted to his car carrying the bloody knife with him.

Daniel slammed his foot on the gas causing the car to screech as it sped off. Daniel turned several corners and successfully evaded the approaching fire trucks and cop cars. Daniel started to feel the pain from the stab wound now and used one of his hands to clutch his side to hopefully stop the bleeding.

He sped off to his apartment in Northwood. He would be able to stitch himself up there like he always did. After as many times as he had been stabbed, Daniel had become pretty skilled in handling patching himself up. A car cut in front of him causing Daniel to slam on the brakes and sent the knife lying on the passenger seat to fly forwards and land on the floor before rolling under the seat. Daniel yelled to himself, "Fuck you can't even drive!"

He parked his car at his place and headed inside to get himself patched up.

Authors notes: The next chapter will have more action.


	3. Apartment Raid

_Author's notes: The M.O.B is the fire fly project gang that can spawn in a few different burrows. It is widely debated wither M.O.B is actually a gang or not but I say it is so that's how it will be in the story._

Name: Sean Washington

Nickname: Gazz

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Ethnic: African American

Skin Color: Dark Skinned

Hair Style: cornrows

Criminal Record: 2 counts of possession of a controlled substance, 2 counts of possession with intent to sell, 1 count of possession of drug paraphernalia.

Two days after the torching of the drycleaners in Chinatown, Daniel and Playboy were in Playboy's crib playing pool. Since the torching they had heard nothing of the triads and that was defiantly a good thing an extended war with the triads could really hurt business and that was all Playboy ever cared about.

Daniel said, "Corner pocket." He hit the ball against another and made it go into the corner pocket. "Pay up," said Daniel, as he started to rack the balls up.

Playboy threw a hundred on the side of the pool table and said, "Damn Money, you've gotten better."

Daniel grabbed the cash and joked, "Or you've just got worse."

Playboy said, "Shut the fuck up and rack um up and this time let's make it 3 c-notes."

Daniel was about to speak when in rushed, Gazz, a fellow North Holland Hustler with a blood on his yellow shirt and a bandage on his head, burst out of the elevator and said, "They shot Ezay G"

Daniel said, "What! Who the fuck did it?"

Gazz said, "A couple of M.O.B pricks jumped us."

Playboy looked at Daniel and said, "Teach them not to fuck with us."

Daniel dropped the pool stick and said, "Gladly." Daniel was mad he was tired of seeing his friends die at the hands of the M.O.B. gangsters. He started heading for the elevator as Gazz said, "Chicken, I'm going with you."

Daniel said, "Aight."

Once outside the building, the two Hustlers got into Daniel's black Cavalcade. Daniel said, "You ready to do this?"

Gazz pulled a gun from his pants and said, "You know it, let's teach these little bitch punks how to really roll down on someone!"

Daniel said, "Hell ya!"

Daniel added, "Where should we hit them?"

Gazz said, "The the bitches have a dope spot in this apartment in North Holland!"

Daniel said, "Aight."

A while later Daniel stopped the car in front of the apartment building of the M.O.B. hangout. Daniel and Gazz got out of the car at the same time and slammed their doors simultaneously.

The Hustlers walked into the building and pulled out their 9's immediately. They walked up the stairs to the third floor to see an M.O.B member, who was standing guard in front of an apartment, smoking a joint.

Gazz took the lead, raised his gun and started to blast at the doped up guard. The guard slumped against the door as blood oozed from a chest wound, a kidney wound, and intestine wound. Daniel yelled, "Hell Ya," as they both ran to the door and then brought their feet down upon the door. As the door flew open, Daniel stepped forward and started to shoot everyone he got in his line of sight. Gazz followed suit and when Daniel shot left, he shot right. Bullets and blood went everywhere as one by one M.O.B gangsters, and customers high off their rockers got shot or tried to fight back. A big fat M.O.B gangster came bursting out of a bed room with a combat shotgun and began to fire. Daniel and Gazz dove in different directions to avoid the shot gun blast. Daniel crashed to the floor he crawled behind an old couch to avoid a second shot gun blast, as Gazz took cover behind a chair to avoid a third shot gun blast.

Daniel popped up from behind the couch and fired a couple of bullets that missed their mark, before ducking back down to avoid a shotgun blast that destroyed a top portion of the couch. 9mm bullets flew everywhere as Gazz began to blind fire from his position. Daniel aimed his gun under the sofa and began to unleash a torrent of bullets at the M.O.B gangster's feet. A shot gun blast hit the ceiling as the gangster fell to his knees with a bullet in his right ankle. Daniel saw the M.O.B member go down, He stood up and started to fire as he yelled, "Die M.O.B bitch!" A bullet collided with the gangster's chest causing him to slump over.

Gazz stood up from behind cover and said, "That was fucking intense."

Daniel said, "Damn right! This has got to teach their fucking bitch friends who up and runs this hood."

Gazz started to sack the place looking for drugs, cash or anything else he could get a buck for as he said, "Let's sack this place."

Daniel said, "Aight" He began to tear the place apart until he found a couple dime bags, he then said, "I'm good, let's get out of here before the cops or someone else shows."

Gazz said, "Give me a minute,"

Daniel shook his head as he in the doorway and looked into the hall and said, "Aight but hurry the fuck up!"

Gazz opened up a coffee can, picked up a big bag of H from the can and then waved the bag around as he said, "Aren't you glad we waited."

Daniel said, "Fuck I didn't think they could get that much weight."

Gazz heading for the door said, "Neither can I, let's get the fuck out of here."

Daniel heading down the stairs said, "Now you want to fucking get out of here."

Gazz said, "You know it, don't want to get busted with this shit."

As they jumped in Daniel's car, Daniel said, "Ya don't even worry about the bodies we just dropped. Just worry the possession charge." He then slammed on the gas and started to drive down the street.

Gazz said, "The pigs have never collared me on any murder but every time I get a fucking bag of dope it seems that I get busted."

Daniel said, "Then why the fuck did you take it."

Gazz said, "What can I say, it's white gold."

Daniel shook his head and said, "Whatever you say." It was true Gazz had horrible luck in handling drugs; in fact he was a cop magnet when he had drugs on him. However Gazz was good with a gun and Daniel was more than willing to take the risk of having him around if it meant Gazz would be watching his back.

Gazz said, "That's fucking right. Man that shit was tight up in that bitch. Reminds me of that run in with M.O.B we had a year ago at that abandoned warehouse."

Daniel said, "Naw, that shit was way more insane than a shooting up with a couple of high bitches."

Gazz said, "Fucking best M.O.B ass kicking ever!"

Daniel said, "Ya except for Freckles."

Gazz's voice got solemn as he said, "True he was my." His voice raised a bit as he added, "Boy."

Daniel said, "The crazy bastard was mine too…At least he took down tons of the fucking M.O.B with him."

Gazz said, "Hell ya, he went out a true North Holland Hustler."

Daniel nodded and started to remember that night.

_Author's notes: That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be Daniel's flashback which will have tons of action so stay tuned for that. The chapter after the flashback chapter will continue the main story._


	4. Flashback A friend dead for dope

Name: Jamal Wilkes

Nickname: Freckles

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Ethnic: African American

Skin Color: Dark Skinned

Hair Style: short about an inch from head

Criminal Record: 2 counts of second degree murder.

_Daniel started to remember that night a year ago._

It was midnight; the rain came down relentlessly in Bohan. Daniel got out of his car with Gazz and two other hustlers. Daniel looked around as the rain pounded on his head and could see the warehouse nearby. They were going to interfere with a deal the M.O.B. had going down.

Gazz said, "So who are the fucking M.O.B meeting with?"

Freckles, got out of his red Huntley Sport along with a few other Hustlers and said, "Some Afghani, Pakistani, Kyrgyzstani, I don't fucking know. All I know is that this guy has a shit load of Heroin and Playboy wants us to make sure that this deal is fucking put down."

Daniel added, "Something to do with worrying about their deal damaging our business with those Italians we're selling for."

Freckles said, "Ya, he's worried if the M.O.B start stepping up their selling of H the Pevanos or Povanos or whatever their fucking name is will start working with them instead of us."

Gazz said, "We get to drop a couple fucking M.O.B that's good enough for me."

Daniel said, "Fuck ya; let's do this." Daniel raised his micro Uzi into the air as Freckles said, "Let's get these fuckas!"

The Hustlers moved closer to the warehouse while trying to stay out of sight of the M.O.B gangsters and hired guns, under the employment of the H seller, who stood guarding the entrance to the warehouse.

The Hustlers used the darkness of the night to surround the gangsters and as lightning flashed in the distance they struck.

Freckles with a 9mm in each hand, charged out of the darkness and started blasting at the M.O.B.

Numerous bullet cartridges hit the ground as Daniel mowed down a M.O.B gangster and then another and then yet another one.

Gazz dove behind one of the M.O.B cars as dozens of bullets flew his way. He popped up from behind the car and put several tec9 bullets in a gangster's chest as he yelled, "Fuck You!"

Freckles jumped on top of a car's hood not minding the bullets whizzing past him as he returned fire, first with his left gun and then his right causing more bodies to drop. He jumped from the hood of the car, did a forwards roll and shot a M.O.B member in the stomach.

Daniel pulled the trigger of his gun, sending several bullets into the chest of an enemy gangster who fell to the ground and began to leak blood all over.

Freckles stepped into the blood as he said, "Everyone alive," He scanned the area making sure none of his fellow Hustlers were dead. He then pointed one of his guns at a wounded M.O.B member who lay on the ground moaning in agony from the shot to his stomach and then pulled the trigger effectively ending the gangster's life.

Daniel said, "Fuck ya! We're all good let's finish this shit!"

Freckles replied, "Ya before they get away." He then charged into the warehouse and began to fight at the hired guns and the M.O.B gangsters who had heard the shooting and had all ready set themselves up in defensive positions in the warehouse. Freckles barely dived behind a pillar to his right as bullets flew where he had been standing and hit two hustlers who had followed him into the building.

As the two hustlers fell to the ground with bullet holes in their chest, stomach, and arms; Daniel, Gazz entered the building with the rest of the Hustlers and took immediate cover behind a concrete barrier.

Bullets collided into the barrier as M.O.B members sent hundreds of smg bullets at the Hustlers.

Freckles started to blind fire until his guns clicked. As, he reloaded both guns he said, "Chicken you think we can charge these fuckers and end this before their back up arrives?"

Daniel replied, "Fuck Ya!" He shoved another clip into his micro Uzi, looked at Gazz who nodded at him and then jumped over the barrier along with the other hustlers and began to fire at the M.O.B.

Freckles moved from cover and ran at a group of M.O.B, who were taking cover behind a concrete barrier, as he pulled the triggers of his guns and yelled, "Time to die, fuckers!" He jumped over the barrier. Freckles jumped on top of the barrier aimed his guns downwards and said, "Can't take cover now can you bitches!" He shot the gangsters causing blood to spray on the barrier and the nearby wall.

Daniel sprayed bullets everywhere, anytime he saw someone move from cover his bullets were there. Blood sprayed on Daniel's face as a fellow Hustler took a bullet to the head; Daniel turned his attention to the M.O.B bastard and yelled, "Die fucker! No one fucking kills a member of my fucking crew!" Daniel was furious, this was supposed to be easy, and now three Hustlers were dead.

Gazz ran up a flight of stairs leading to the office where most likely the H would be. He gut shot a hired gun and quickly shoved the wounded man over the railing, causing him to crash to the ground and snap his neck. Gazz charged the door and as it crashed open he unleashed a hail of bullets at the seller of the H and a couple M.O.B gangsters. The room full of men fell to the ground either dead or dying. Gazz walked up to an M.O.B member trying to grab his gun and said, "Thanks for the free dope fucker," he pulled the trigger of the tec9 and sent a burst of bullets into the back of the wounded gangster's head. He grabbed the bag that was heavy with dope, looked out the window and saw Daniel shooting down one of the last M.O.B gangsters. He bolted down the stairs and said, "Let's fucking split."

Daniel said, "Aight."

Freckles headed for the door and said, "You got the dope?"

Gazz said, "No this bag is just full of dog shit….of course I have the fucking dope."

As the Hustlers exited the warehouse full of dead bodies, they were met by M.O.B reinforcements who started to fire at them and yell, "Give us the dope you fucking Hustler bastards!"

The Hustlers ran in all directions as bullets started to fly at them. Several Hustlers took bullets in their chest and backs as bullets penetrated their bodies.

Gazz, Freckles, and Daniel managed to take cover behind an M.O.B car. Bullets dinged off the car as, Daniel said, "Shit! This was supposed to be fucking easy!" He blind fired a couple rounds at the M.O.B.

Gazz said, "How the fuck are we going to get out of this one?"

Freckles quickly said, "Make your way to the fucking cars, I've got this."

Daniel said, "Freckles you can't fucking take this many fucking guys on your own.

Freckles chuckled and said, "Their fucking M.O.B pussies...get to the car! I'll be right behind you." He checked his guns and rolled from cover and began to shoot at the smg wielding gangsters.

Daniel and Gazz made a run to their car as bullets flew through the darkness of the night completely missing them. Daniel, Gazz and a couple other Hustlers made it to Daniel's car. In the Distance through the rain and the darkness of the night, Daniel could make out gun flashes of who he assumed to be Freckles firing at the M.O.B gangsters.

Bang! And an M.O.B gangster fell, Bang, Bang, and another gangster fell to the ground with a bullet in his right shoulder and neck. Freckles continued to put down the rival gangsters as he yelled, "You fucking pussies can't even handle one fucking Hustler!" Freckles was crazy, his heart was beating so fast that he didn't even pay attention to the bullet that pierced his shin making it hard to stand let alone meet up with Daniel and Gazz. Freckles continued to fire madly, as he finally forced himself to stand up. He started to move back to cover as he felt a sharp pain enter his back, his breathing became heavy as a bullet pierced his lung and then tore a chunk of flesh out of his chest.

The M.O.B member who had sneaked behind Freckles whooped and started to blast at Freckles who had fallen face forwards to the ground.

Daniel, Gazz and the others were all crammed into the Cavalcade. Daniel saw a final flash of a gun being fired and then saw several figures running in their direction. All of a sudden bullets hit the car and went through the windshield. Daniel ducked down and hit the car in reverse as Gazz said, "Fuck, get us out of here!"

Daniel said, "We got to get Freckles!"

Gazz said, "Their approaching us, their shooting at us, he's dead and we will be to if you don't fucking get us out of here!"

_The noise of sirens interrupted Daniels thinking, and he started to pull the car over._

Authors Notes: That ends this flashback. The next chapter will be back to what happened in chapter 3 and the main story line, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next.


	5. A Cop in the Head

As Daniel pulled the car over, he looked at Gazz and said, "Hide the fucking dope."

Gazz in a semi panicked state said, "I'm doing it I'm fucking doing it." He stuffed the bag of H behind the seat.

Daniel stopped the car and said, "Be cool, they don't have shit."

Gazz said, "Fuck, this always fucking happens."

Daniel rolled down the window as a fat cop with a chicken neck stepped up to the window, moved his sunglasses down to his nose and said, "Look who we have here a bunch of mother fucking bitches."

Daniel immediately recognized the officer, as Sergeant Wallis a corrupt raciest motherfucker who had a hard one for him ever since his first murder rap.

Sergeant Wallis with his hand on his gun cockily said, "Where are you bitches going in such a hurry?" He quickly pulled his gun and aimed it at Daniel's head, as he said, "Get out of the fucking car!"

Daniel and Gazz glanced at each other before they got out of the car, dropped to their knees and put their hands behind their heads.

Sergeant Wallis smugly said, "I got you now boy, fleeing a murder scene, I bet you haven't even had time to ditch the guns, fucking stupid Negros." Sergeant Wallisthen searched Daniel, pulling the gun for under his shirt and said, "Damn I was fucking right, you're going to have a lot of fun in prison fucker a whole ass load of fun! He laughed at his joke and waved the gun in front of Daniel's face."

Daniel was surprised Wallis hadn't checked Gazz for a gun and knew if he could distract the pig Gazz would handle it. Daniel said, "What can I say you fucking pig, I was in a hurry to see you mother tonight."

Daniel fell to the pavement, as Wallis started to beat him with his 9mm. As he brought the gun rapidity down on Daniel; Wallis yelled, "You were always a cocky fucker! Just because you didn't get life! Well this time you're fucking going for life if I don't fucking kill you first!"

Bang, Bang, Bang, Wallis crashed to the ground with two bullets in his head. Gazz with his gun in his hand said, "Fuck! Let's get out of here!" Daniel stood up, wiped off the mixture of his and Wallis's blood that was all over his face and jumped into the car. As he slammed his foot on the gas he said, "About time someone shot that fucker!"

Gazz said, "Fuck ya"….he sighed and the said, "Fuck..We need to get out of town."

Daniel said, "We just fucking killed a cop, they'll find us if we run."

Gazz said, "Then what the fuck are we supposed to fucking do!"

Daniel said, "Chill, we'll stay low under the radar, isn't like they can enter Northwood without everyone hustler knowing…so just relax."

Gazz said, "Aight."

Daniel may have seemed cool on the outside but he was terrified; he knew that if someone had seen them ice the pig, ever single cop in the city would be after them and jail would seem like paradise.

Daniel said, "Let's just get to Playboy's crib and we're cool."

Gazz said, "Fuck no drop me at my place, I'm going to get my shit together and crash somewhere."

Daniel said, "Aight."

After dropping Gazz off at his place he headed to Playboy's crib.

Playboy sitting on the pool table said, "Fuck! Fuck! We don't need that kind of fucking heat right now! Not if we're going to step up shit with the Italians."

Daniel said, "Ya, I just wanted to fucking kill the fucking bastard. It was that or fucking jail!"

Playboy said, "You fucking realize what you did money? Ever single cop is going to be after us all because you couldn't do your time like a fucking man!"

Daniel said, "Fuck you! You've never done fucking hard time! I have! So fucking shut the fuck up!"

Playboy said, "Chill money, Chill…..look I'm just nervous is all ok…we cool?"

Daniel just nodded his head, sometimes he couldn't believe he worked with someone like Playboy, a gangster who had never really gotten his hands dirty.

Playboy said, "Good money because we have shit to handle."

Daniel rolled his eyes and said, "What?"

Playboy said, "Word on the street, is the triads didn't fucking learn from what you did in Chinatown. They fucking hired some crew to come after us."

Daniel said, "Aight who is it?"

Playboy said, "Fuck do I know money? Word is this fucking China man who owns the Jasmine Dragon teashop in Chinatown hired them."

Daniel said, "Aight, you coming this time?"

Playboy said, "Fuck! I can't I have to..I have to handle some real important shit."

Daniel said, "Sure, I get it." He headed into the elevator and thought that Playboy was fucking pussy and if Dwayne was still alive he would have jumped at the chance to handle business.

Authors Notes: That ends chapter 5 not as much action as 4 but stay tuned the next chapter will have plenty of action.


	6. The Hit Crew Arrives

Daniel got out of his Cavalcade and looked at the shabby building that was the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop.

He walked through the door and looked at a few old tables and chairs. The interior looked worse than the outside. A few dying plants sat in the corner and only a couple of men were in the place drinking tea near the back.

An elderly aged man walked up to and broken English said, "I'm Mr. Lao, the owner of this establishment; how may I help you?"

Daniel pulled his gun and said, "Who's the fucking crew you hired to come after me and the Hustlers!" He pressed the gun against the elderly man's head.

The elderly man said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The couple of men in the back drew their hand guns and one of the men who was wearing dark sunglasses said in perfect English "Let him go."

Daniel threw the elderly man to ground and shot the Triad with dark shades in the chest, as he dove to the ground to avoid several bullets from the triad's guns.

Daniel rolled behind a table as bullets flew over his head and collided with the walls. He raised his gun over the table and started to blind fire. One of his bullets punctured a triad's chest. The triad still shooting fell backwards onto a table which broke under his weight.

The other triad yelled over the gun fire, "You killed the Lucky Mole! You're fucking dead! We'll guarantee it!" One of Daniel's bullets hit him in the stomach and forced him to fall to the ground.

Daniel walked over to him and said, "Guess you're the one who's going to fucking die!"

The triad gushing blood from his stomach said, "No matter where you go, we'll never stop until your dead!"

Bang! Brain matter sprayed the floor. Daniel turned to the old man who was reaching for a gun and said, "Not so fast old man!" He sprang at the old man and put the gun under his chin. He then said, "Where is the crew you paid to come after me and Playboy?"

The old man said, "You have more to worry about than that. You know who you killed? There's not going to be a safe place in this city for you. You thought we were at war just wait and see what happens when my boss finds out that you killed our honored guest!"

Daniel pushed the gun hard into the man's jaw and said, "Where the fuck is the crew!"

The old man said, "On their way to kill your boss! If only you were going to be so lucky and have a quick death!"

Daniel was pissed but part of him couldn't kill the frail old man, he had to be in his eighties and so what if the man told that he had killed some triad. However he deserved to die, he had sent a hit crew after him and his friends

He was about to pull the trigger when an Asian man in a suit entered. The man said, "Fuck and reached into his suit, as Daniel pushed the old man to the ground; he unloaded four rounds into the triad's chest.

Daniel said, "Fuck." He ran through a pool of blood that leaked from the dead triad. He jumped into the car and hit the gas.

As he sped down the street running dozens of red lights, Daniel dialed Playboy's number. The phone rang and rang. Daniel said, "Fuck," as he hung up and redialed. Once again there was no answer, Daniel threw his phone on the seat and said, "Answer your fucking phone!"

The car jerked to a stop when Daniel slammed on the brake right in front of Playboy's crib. Three cars were already parked up front.

As Daniel got out of the car, he shoved a new clip into his gun and slammed a bullet into the chamber.

He burst into through the door and entered the building. He saw the clerk lying on top of his desk dead and two more bodies of innocent bystanders lying dead on the floor. He ran into the elevator and pushed the button to the highest floor.

Though he and Playboy had their disagreements, Playboy was his homie and he really hoped that his friend wasn't already dead.

As the doors of the elevator opened, Daniel heard gunfire which meant Playboy still had to be alive. He raised his gun and pulled the trigger blowing out a black hitman's brains. Daniel burst into Playboy's crib and started firing. Bullets went everywhere as the hitmen started to return fire at him.

Daniel rolled behind the pool table to avoid a blast from a combat shot gun. He then jumped on top of the pool table, blasted the shot gun wielding hit man and as his gun clicked empty, jumped from the table into a roll grabbing the shotgun and opened fire on several hitmen who fell dead to the ground with dozens of slugs in their chest.

Daniel breathing slowed as he looked around at the entire place full of dead bodies including several hustlers and Playboy to be found nowhere. A Mexican man with a goatee and short black hair exited the bathroom with his arm around Playboy's neck and gun pointed at his head.

Daniel aimed the shot gun and said, "Let him go motherfucker!"

The Mexican hitman wearing a wife beater and faded pants said, "What you going to fucking pick me off with a shotgun? I'll tell you how this is fucking go to work! I'm going to split and you're going to let me!" The hitman moved closer and closer to the balcony with Daniel following him with the shotgun pointed at him.

Daniel said, "Let him fucking go, or I'll fucking shoot you!"

Once on the balcony, the hitman moved closer and closer to the fire escape. He then shoved Playboy directly at Daniel and bolted down the fire escape.

Daniel spun around Playboy, who was pushed into his way and fired a shotgun blast that missed the hitman. He ran to the fire escape and pulled the trigger to find the gun was empty. He through the gun to the ground and said, "Fuck!"

Playboy said, "About fucking time!"

Daniel looking at his fellow hustlers laying dead on the floor said, "About fucking time! If you could have handled it yourself this wouldn't have happened!"

Playboy said, "There were too fucking many, money! Besides the homies and I were surprised!"

Daniel said, "Maybe if you had fucking went to Chinatown this wouldn't have happened!"

Playboy replied, "Fuck, I would have handled it money!"

Daniel said, "If you say so." He shook his head and noticed a hitman crawling on the floor inside the loft. He walked into the loft, picked up a tec 9 off the floor and stomped his foot onto the man's back and said, "Where the fuck you going?"

The man spat blood onto the floor as he said, "The M.O.B are going to fuck you up."

Daniel said, "Why the fuck would the triad's hire the fucking M.O.B "

When the man didn't answer Daniel pushed his foot harder into the bleeding hitman's back and said, "Fucking answer me!"

The M.O.B member said, "They told us to go with guy, guess they didn't trust is Mexican ass."

Playboy said, "So you're fucking working for the triads?"

Once again when the gangster refused to answer Daniel slammed his foot harder into the man's back and said, "Fucking talk."

The man spat another mouthful of blood as he said, "We're selling the triad's H for them."

Playboy said, "So you're their fucking errand crew."

Daniel could hear noise of cop sirens closing in and said, "Let's go….down the fire escape."

Playboy said, "Aight money," as he headed back outside.

Both Hustlers bolted down the fire escape, and ran down the alley. As they ran down the alley, Daniel couldn't believe he was fucking leaving his car but they hadn't had time to get to it. They ran across another street and into another alley.

After running nonstop for over twenty minutes, Playboy and Daniel stopped in an alley. Playboy grabbed his knees and breathed heavy as he said, "Fuck."

Daniel leaned against the side of building as he caught his breath and said, "We need to get to a stash house."

Playboy said, "Ya Money there's one a few blocks from here."

Daniel said, "Aight let's go then. "

The two hustlers started to head to the stash house at a normal pace so that they wouldn't draw any attention.

Authors Notes: Ok that ends this chapter the next one will also be action packed so stay tuned for that.


	7. Night of Murder

It had been a week since the shootout in Playboy's crib and things had only gotten worse for the Hustlers. It had been on the news a day after the massacre at Playboy's crib that the cops were looking for Daniel and Gazz in relation to the killing of a cop and if it wasn't bad enough for the cops to come barging in every Hustler's apartment, the triads were killing any brother in black and red.

So far the cops had found half of their stash houses in their search of Daniel and twenty two hustlers were dead at the hands of the triads. Playboy had been going nuts in the past week. To Daniel, Playboy seemed to care more about how all of this would affect business with the Italians, instead of worrying about all of his crew that were either getting locked up or shot dead in the streets.

Daniel with several other hustlers sat in the living room of the safe house in East Holland. Playboy had gotten a call about twenty minutes ago and had gone into the bathroom for privacy. Daniel didn't think much of Playboy rushing off; he was too busy worrying if the cops were going to show up. They should be fine though, they had look outs for two blocks. They'd be long gone before the pigs even got out of their cars.

Gazz said, "So what do you think?"

Daniel shook his head and said, "What?" He had been thinking about how all of the dead hustlers where is fault. If he had killed that old man know one would have known that it was him who had killed the Lucky Mole.

Gazz said, "Get some bitches up here."

Another hustler who Daniel didn't have clue what is name was said, "Fuck ya, I'm fucking going nuts staying up in here."

Daniel was about speak when Playboy burst into the room and said, "Fuck fuck fuck!"

Daniel said, "What the fuck happened this time?"

Playboy said, "The Pavanos say they want their money and we can't fucking pay them! The fucking pigs raided our stash houses so we can't even give them their shit back!"

Daniel said, "Don't we have fucking more important matters than paying the fucking Italians? What about the fucking pigs! Or how about the fucking triads!"

Playboy said, "You don't fucking get it! We don't pay them! They fucking come down and kill us and we need someone one our side right now!"

Daniel stood up and said, "What do you want me to fucking do about it? It's sort of hard to get that kind of cash in a day!"

Playboy responded, "That's why you are going to bring them fucking H."

Daniel confused said, "Are you fucking high! Where am I supposed to get that shit?"

Playboy said, "My boy says that the triads have tons of their shit stashed in this building in Chinatown and since they're all after us it's ripe for the taking!"

Daniel said, "Damn that's some risky shit…you sure about this?"

Playboy said, "Fuck ya money, one guy two guys tops. You'll easily be able to handle this by yourself."

Daniel couldn't believe it Playboy was punking out again. Daniel said, "Fuck, you aren't' coming? You're the one fucking worried about the Italians! You should fucking help me roll on the triads!"

Playboy said, "I have to stay here and handle fucking business! If you haven't noticed, Money, that all of our shit is fucked up!"

Gazz set down a beer he was drinking and said, "What if me and a few of the boys went with Daniel?"

Playboy said, "You should go and make sure everything stays chill; but I need the crew here in case the triads fucking come after me again!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go Gazz," as he headed for the door.

Gazz followed Daniel out and said, "Aight."

Once they were outside the cold night air hit Daniel as he made his way to Gazz's black Fortune. He opened the door to the passenger side as Gazz slid over the hood of his car and made his way to the driver's side door.

Gazz sat down in the driver's seat and as he started the car said, "This has been some fucking intense shit. "

Daniel leaned back in his seat and said, "Fuck ya, after we fucking do this, maybe the triad's will fucking back off."

Gazz starting to drive said, "Ya, but we still have the fucking pigs on our ass."

Daniel said, "I'll handle that too…I handle everything."

Gazz snapped, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Daniel said, "Chill, I meant Playboy."

Gazz said, "Aight…No shit, I haven't seen him roll up on any one for a fucking long time."

Daniel said, "That's because I'm always fucking doing it for him."

Gazz shook his head, smirked and said, "He's a pussy, a smart pussy, but still."

Daniel said, "Ya, None of this shit would have happened with Dwayne..he was always fucking down to do shit."

Gazz said, "Ya but we never had the kind of green we have now."

Daniel said, "Look at where that got us, hold up in an apartment like a bunch of fucking punks..Dwayne would have," Daniel sighed and added, "shit, he would have handled this himself instead of sending us."

Gazz said, "True dat." He parked the car a hundred feet from the building in Chinatown and said, "You ready."

Daniel getting out of the car said, "Fuck ya..should have brought some bigger heat just in case."

Gazz said, "I'm ahead of you, we got tec9s in the trunk." Gazz stepped out of the car and opened the trunk.

Daniel looked at all of the tec9s, shotguns, bullets, shells; it was a gangster's armory. Daniel grabbed the tec9 and said, "These are going to make this fucking easy."

Gazz said "Damn right," he grabbed the tec9 and they both headed to the building.

Daniel opened the door to the building and quickly raised his gun. He couldn't see shit as he slowly walked inside followed by Gazz. Daniel scanned the dark building trying to see any signs of drugs or triad's.

Gazz looked around the building but couldn't make anything out in the darkness except for a few old pieces of wood, and maybe a pipe.

Gazz was about to speak when suddenly the lights turned on. He raised his arm to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

Daniel said, "Fuck," as he became completely blind. He rapidly blinked his eyes as he tried to become adjusted to the light. All of a sudden he heard a whack from behind and managed to see Gazz fall to the ground before taking a blow to the head and passing out as he crashed to the floor.

Water from a pipe dripped on Daniel's head causing him to slowly come into conciseness. He groggily looked around the dimly lit room. He assumed that he was in a basement due to the pipes over his head. The walls were stained with a dark brownish substance which he thought must be blood. Gazz still unconscious was lying on the cement floor a few feet from him.

Daniel tried to move his arm but soon realized that they were tied behind the wooden chair he was sitting on. As he struggled to free himself Daniel said, "Gazz, wake the fuck up..Gazz! Wake up!"

Two Chinese men in dark black suits entered the room from a metal door about ten feet in front of Daniel. The one on the left had to be around fifty years old, was bald and had had a thin grey beard while the other was in his thirties, had dark black hair slicked back and a scar about an inch under his left eye.

The older triad rubbed his hand through his beard and said, "You were right Lee, Playboy came through."

Daniel couldn't believe from the sounds of it Playboy had set him up but he couldn't grasp why. Playboy needed him maybe it was some kind of fucking mind game.

The older triad stepped over Gazz's body, looked at Daniel with a cold star and said, "So you thought you could kill the Lucky Mole and nothing would happen?"

Daniel said, "Fuck you, just wait till the Hustlers show up."

A huge smile burst across the older triad's face as he laughed. The younger triad, Lee, stepped forwards and grinning said, "I must have hit you in the head harder than I thought? No, one is coming to help you least of all your crew."

Daniel said, "Go fuck yourself, you lying bastard!" He couldn't believe it, though to be accurate he didn't want to believe it but it did make sense to him. Playboy was all about business and could care less about what really mattered, his homies."

Daniel winced in pain when Lee brought his fist down upon his face. The old man with great force slammed his fist into Daniel's stomach, which caused Daniel to nearly vomit. The triad's dealt blow after blow across Daniel's body and this carried on for nearly twenty minutes before Gazz started to stir.

Lee looked at Gazz who was trying to stand up but was unable to do so since he was still dazed from his head wound. Lee slammed his foot into Gazz's left check making him groan in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Lee then said, "Should give this fucker the same treatment?"

The Old man pulled out a gun from under his suit's jacket and said, "I'll show him some mercy," as he put a bullet in Gazz's back."

Daniel's left eye was completely swollen shut, and he barely could see out his right, but as he saw the bullet go into Gazz's back, he spat out blood and tooth as he said, "Fucking bastards!" Lee landed a hook punch that broke Daniel's nose as he said, "Shut the fuck up!"

Lee looked at the old man and said, "Why don't we just kill him now?"

The old man putting his gun away said, "No, we're going to let the Lucky Mole's people handle it later." He then slammed his fist into Daniel's side breaking a couple of his rib's. The Older triad head for the door as he said, "Lee, let's go inform the Lucky Mole's people."

Lee hesitantly said, "I can stay here and guard him?"

The old man shook his head and said, "There are ten men here to do that now come."

Lee silently obeyed and both Triads exited the room, locking the metal door behind them.

Daniel couldn't breathe from his nose and was forced to breath from his mouth. Both of his ears were swollen and he felt sick to his stomach but what hurt most was seeing his best friend killed right in front of him. He was going to kill the bastards, and then Playboy if he could just get out of room but first he had to get out of the chair.

Daniel started to struggle against the rope binding his arms. He felt pressure on his shoulder as he tried to turn his wrist in the hopes of being able to untie the knot. After several minutes and almost dislocating his shoulder, Daniel managed to free himself from the rope as he heard two unknown voices on the other side of the door.

He heard on voice say, "Let's have some fun."

As, the door unlocked, the other voice said, "What about the bosses?"

A very short Chinese man of about 20 dressed in a blue suit said, "They won't ever know."

Daniel didn't wait to see what was going to happen before he summoned his strength and rushed at the Triad in the blue suit. He caught the triad off guard and was able to grab a hold of him and threw him to the ground before throwing a right hook that smashed into a chunky triad's jaw.

Daniel blocked the chunky triad's counter punch, stepped in close, slammed his elbow into the fat man's diaphragm, and then reached his hand into his suit and pulled out a gun. He quickly squeezed the trigger, shooting the triad in the shoulder and causing him to step back yelling in pain.

Daniel jumped back and fired three shots when the triad in the blue suit rushed at him. A bullet hit the triad's hip causing him to fall to the right as a bullet pierced his left should and caused him to spin around as the third bullet collided with the upper right side of his back before forcing him to fall face forwards on the concrete.

Daniel rushed out of the room and chased after the chubby triad who was fleeing up a flight of stairs. Bang, Bang..the triad fell face forwards and slid down the stairs leaving a trail of blood. Daniel leapt over his fat bloody corpse and bolted up the stairs. He was going to find the fucking triad that had killed, Gazz and then it was going to be Playboy's turn. Daniel didn't know that as he had left the room to chase the triad down, Gazz had tried to rise to his feet.

Gunfire filled the empty space of the main floor building as the triads unleashed a hail of bullets at Daniel who dove behind a pillar. Daniel no longer was feeling any pain; his heart was pumping so much adrenalin that he wasn't feeling anything. He didn't even wince when a bullet landed in his arm. Daniel took a deep breath and charge forwards unloading his gun as he went. Bullets flew at him, but he continued his charge even when a bullet hit his thigh barely missing his femoral artery. He slid to the ground to avoid a hail of bullets that whizzed over his head and returned fire shooting a triad in the chest and another in the right arm, causing him to drop a tec9 that he was preparing to fire. Daniel then unloaded in the triad's chest, then quickly grabbed the tec9 and dove behind another support beam as several dozen bullets completely missed him landing harmlessly in the wall. Daniel spun around the column released a burst from the tec9 that killed a microsmg wielding triad with a bullet to the chest. He then quickly took cover behind the support beam as bullets landed into the concrete column. Daniel charged out from behind the column and darted to another one as he fired the tec9 killing two triads with chest and stomach shot and wounding another with a bullet to the pelvis.

He barely managed to get behind a concrete pillar in time to avoid the bullets from a triad wielding two Uzis. He crouched down and started to fire blindly at the triads. One of his bullets flew and hit the triad who was wielding the two Uzis in the head, which caused him to fall backwards and send dozens of bullets into the ceiling causing dust from the ceiling to fall on a triad who took one of Daniel's bullets in his left lung.

Daniel rushed over to the dead triad, picked up both Uzis and began to fire like a madman at a couple of triads who emerged from a nearby room, as their bodies riddled with bullets dropped to the floor, Daniel spun around and sent a hail of bullets another group of triads killing one with a shot to the eye, another with a bullet to the left temple, and sent a bullet into another triad's left kidney and right lung.

When the shooting had ended blood was all over the room and bullet holes were in every wall. Daniel saw the wounded triad on the ground crawling towards the door. He walked over to the man, grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed on of the tec9's barrel under his chin and said, "Tell me where your bosses are and I'll let you fucking live!"

The triad hastily said, "Two buildings down, his office his on the second floor….Now p-p-please let me live."

Daniel pulled the trigger causing brain matter to spray all over his face. He wasn't in the mood to show mercy especially to scum like him; they had beaten him and even worse killed his best friend. His energy was starting to fade but he ignored it, he exited the building caring both Uzis and walked down the street.

He entered the building raised his Uzis and unloaded on the Triads in the first room. Their blood soaked into the brown carpet and stained the white wall paper. He looked at the bodies of the triads laid out on the floor and then Daniel forced himself up the stairs and entered the room at the top with guns blazing.

The old triad with a beard fell to the ground with his gun in his hand. Daniel was about to finish the old man when he heard a noise outside. With one of the Uzis pointed at the old man he looked out of the window and saw Lee getting into a car and as he fired a few rounds hitting the car's trunk, the car screeched out of the alley. Daniel muttered, "Fuck," as he turned around to the old man and said, "Your fucking dead, motherfucker!"

The old man spat blood onto the floor and said, "You'll be dead soon enough after killing two triad bosses."

Daniel replied, "We'll see fucker!" He then sent a burst from one of the tec9s which put several holes into the Triad's head.

Daniel dropped the tec9s figuring them to be empty or almost empty by now and picked up the old, bearded triad's 9mm and headed down the stairs.

He was still having trouble breathing due to his nose, blood was running down his leg, and he was beginning to feel the bullet in his arm. Once outside he could see a two cops getting out of the cop car and was surprised that the police had taken so long to show up. He figured they were all looking for him in Northwood. Daniel knew he had two choices, one run or two kill the cops and use their car to get to the hood faster. It was a stupid move and Daniel knew it but his desire to put a bullet into Playboy's back took over and he approached the cops. He raised the 9mm and before the cops knew what was happening they were falling onto the curb with bullets in their body. He jumped into their car, slammed the door shut and hit the gas. It took him a few tries to find the right button to turn on the sirens. With the sirens on he was able to drive at top speed, not even worrying about running a light or crashing into a car since they all got out of his way.

He turned the sirens off once he got to Northwood, got out of the car and started to walk to the safe house. Daniel knew that he wouldn't get within five hundred feet of the safe house without them knowing he was coming if he stayed in the cop car. He wasn't going to fuck up his chance to kill Playboy, not after what he had caused. He couldn't believe he had saved Playboy's life at the loft just for him to betray him a week later.

He entered the apartment building and headed into the safe house and opened the door with his key. A shocked Hustler jumped up from his seat and said, "Chicken, your back?" He started to reach for a gun, and Daniel quickly grabbed the Hustlers arm, jerked the gun from his grip and slammed his elbow into the gangster face knocking him to the ground. As two other Hustlers pulled their pieces, Daniel pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into one of his fellow gangster's chest and put a bullet in the other gangster's arm, and right below the collar bone. He could hear the Hustler slowly gasping for air, so he placed a bullet in the gangster's head to put his misery to a quick end.

Daniel scanned the apartment, even the bedrooms to see if Playboy was hiding like a punk but there was no sign that he was still there. Daniel walked up to the gangster he had knocked to the ground, pointed the gun at his head and said, "Where the fuck is Playboy?"

The hustler said, "Why the fuck should, I tell you? You're just going to kill me."

Daniel pressed the gun firmly into the Hustler's temple and said, "If he would fucking betray me, what do you think he would do for you? Is the fucker really worth your life?"

The hustler said, "Fine…he went to deal with the Pavanos at Middle Park."

Daniel was about to pull the trigger, but it was a lot different than killing the other Hustlers at least they had been armed. Instead of pulling the trigger he pulled his arm back and swung the gun across the Hustler's face knocking him out cold.

Daniel was in a hurry but he knew that he needed to patch himself up. He barely could breath and by now he had lost a lot of blood from his leg. He still couldn't see out of his left eye. He went to the bathroom scrounged around for a first aid kit. He quickly made a rough bandage for his thigh and one for his arm, not even taking the time to take out the bullet.

He then headed outside; he saw a car drive by, jumped in front of it and pointed his gun at the driver to make him stop the car. Daniel quickly ran to the driver's side and yelled, "Get the fuck out!"

The young woman got out of the Stallion and screamed, "Please don't hurt me!"

Daniel pushed her aside jumped in the car and hit the gas. Hopefully he would get to Middle park before Playboy was gone.

It didn't take him long to get to the park. He parked the car, and bolted into the park. He needed to find where the deal was going down. He couldn't wait to see Playboy's face when he saw that his plan had backfired in his face.

In the distance, Daniel could see a group of about six men talking. Instead of rushing in Daniel decided to sneak up on them. He crept into the bushes and slowly moved forwards until he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

One Italian who he assumed to be the leader said, "You sure this thing with the cops will be handled?"

Playboy replied, "It's cool money, we'll even have your green in a few days once every things cooled down."

As the Italian leader said, "You better." Daniel cocked his gun and took aim. Bang, Bang, he sent two bullets into the Italian leader's chest causing him to collapse forwards. The Pavano guards immediately drew their weapons and began to fire at Playboy and his two guards who began to return fire.

Daniel's plan had worked; he would easily be able to pick off the survivors from his spot in the bush. He watched as a Hustler fell to the ground and Playboy ran off into the park to try to escape the fighting.

Daniel saw a Pavano fall to the ground and started to ooz blood all over the sidewalk. Daniel pulled the trigger and fired at the other mobster who was now taking cover behind a tree and shooting at the remaining hustler who was taking cover behind a tree about twenty feet from the mobster. Daniel's gun clicked and he had no back up mags so he rushed from the bushes picked up one of the dead hustlers 9mms. Now in a perfect position where he could see both target, Daniel fired several rounds at the mobster. One of the bullets hit the mobster in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun and the other tore through his knee bringing him to the ground. Daniel then turned his attention to the hustler and began to fire at him. He knew that the Hustler wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. The Hustler stumbled backwards as two bullets landed in his stomach and another flew through his heart leaving a hole that gushed blood as he fell to the earth.

Daniel started to head in the direction that Playboy had fled. He knew that the mobster near the tree was probably still alive but he didn't care, his target was Playboy. He was going to teach the fucking traitor to have some loyalty to his homies.

He moved deeper into the park and could make out Playboy hurrying behind a tree. Daniel yelled, "Playboy get your ass out here motherfucker!"

Daniel hit the ground, when Playboy popped out from behind a tree and fired several unaimed rounds and said, "How the fuck are you here!"

Daniel returned fire, which forced Playboy to take cover behind a tree. Daniel rolled himself behind a tree and as he stood up said, "You fucking pussy! Come face me like a man!"

Several bullets from Playboy's gun hit the tree that Daniel was taking cover behind before Playboy yelled, "Fuck Money," and ran from cover.

Daniel peaked around the edge of the tree and seeing Playboy running took aim and fired several shots. The first bullet flew a few inches from Playboy's head and landed in a tree. The second bullet hit Playboy in the back of the shoulder spinning him around and making him drop his gun as another bullet landed in his stomach, which forced him to the ground.

Daniel rushed over to Playboy who was lying on the ground crying in pain. Daniel grabbed him by the shirt, jerked him upwards into a sitting position, pressed his gun to Playboy's head and said, "Why? Why the fuck did you set me and Gazz up?"

Playboy cried, "Money it isn't like that, I thought you'd be able to handle it."

Daniel could here police sirens in the distance, as he said, "Don't you fucking lie to me! Why the fuck! I saved your fucking life and this is how your repay me!" Daniel could see that Playboy was pissing himself from fear as he moved the gun to Playboy's neck

Playboy with tears in his eyes said, "Money it was business, the triads would get off my back, with you and Gazz dead the cops would get off our fucking asses."

Daniel said, "I thought you were my fucking homie!"

Playboy said, "Money, it wasn't personal, it was just business."

Daniel said, "Do you fucking here yourself! You turned our gang into a fucking business! We're supposed to be about watching each other's backs when no one else will!"

Playboy pleaded, "Money, let me go..it wasn't personal, it was just business."

Daniel said, "You're fucking dead! You're not fucking gangster, you're a fucking traitor playing a fucking pussy gangster!"

Playboy shook his head while crying and pleaded, "Money, Money, Please remember the good times. Come on money let me fucking go."

Daniel was about to pull the trigger but a part of him was stopping him. Playboy had been his homie but he had it coming it was his fault that Gazz had died.

This delay in pulling the trigger was all Playboy had needed he grabbed his gun and shot Daniel in his left side, only missing the lung by centimeters. As Daniel fell backwards he pulled the trigger several times sending two bullets into Playboy's chest.

Playboy fell backwards, his head banged on the ground and he began to die.

Daniel forced himself to stand up and started to head back to his car. He used one hand to hold his gun and the other to keep pressure on his wound. He had to get to a back alley doctor or he was going to bleed out soon. He saw a cop car pull up next to his and raised his gun and fired his clip at them. One of the cops fell down instantly with a bullet lodge in his head, while the other cop took cover behind the car and returned fire.

Daniel was losing a lot of blood and felt a bit dizzy as he slid to cover behind his stolen car and blind fired a couple of rounds. He knew he was about empty and if he didn't kill the cop now it would be prison and no way was he going back. He stood up and as the officer popped up to fire, Daniel sent the remainder of his clip into the cop's chest.

He then got into his car, put it into reverse, backed up, and spun the car around before he hit the gas. Daniel was bleeding badly; he wasn't going to be able to patch himself up like he had in the past which was why he was on his way to the Surgeon. The Surgeon wasn't a regular doctor, he was a back alley doctor that patched people up and luckily for Daniel the Surgeon owed him a favor. All he had to do now was make it to Fishmarket North without bleeding out in the car.

Daniel parked the car and for a second sat in the seat. He was dizzy and his vision was becoming fuzzy. He stumbled out of the car, and made his way into a nearby building. He sighed, before forcing himself to walk up a flight of stairs. He came to a door that seemed like all the others but this was his stop. He knocked on the door and a skinny man with a large bulbous nose answered the door. The man was wearing a blue shirt with a spotted tie, brown pants that were held up by suspenders.

The man grabbed, Daniel as he fell forwards and said, "Fuck, what happened?"

The Surgeon began to drag, Daniel inside as Daniel muttered, "Just fix me up."

It had been three days since the dealings in the park and Daniel had recovered well. He sat on a bed in his room at the Surgeon's place and started to think of his next move. He could always take over what remained of the Hustlers but how could he lead people who had so easily turned their back on him? His best option was getting out of the city. He had killed five cops now and the heat would be on even higher, the triads were going to be out even stronger now since he had killed another one of their leaders.

He exited the bedroom and entered the living room. His body was still sore from the gun wound and beating but he was doing much better now. Daniel sat down on a couch across from the chair that the Surgeon was sitting at and said, "Can you get me out of town?"

The Surgeon said, "I fixed you up because, I owed you. So if I help you again you have to help me."

Daniel said, "Aight, what do I need to do?"

The Surgeon replied, "I owe a guy in San Andreas a favor that is way over do. You agree to go help him out with this problem he's having I'll get you out of Liberty."

Daniel said, "Done. When do I leave?"

The surgeon stood up and said, "Tonight."

Author's notes: That's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Not exactly how I planned to end it but I feel it's time to end this one. I have a few ideas for a next one either about Daniel in Andreas of Gazz after being left in the warehouse.


End file.
